Ed, Edd, N Eddy go to Sleepaway Camp
by ShaneBLAST
Summary: What happens when the kids of the cul-de-sac meet notorious killer Angela Baker?
1. Sleepaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or Sleepaway Camp. Those are the property of Cartoon Network and Double Helix Films

Chapter 1: SLEEPAWAY

"What do you mean I have to go to camp?" Eddy yelled at his mother over the phone.

"The whole neighborhood is going," His mother said in a nauseatingly fake cheery voice. You won't be the only one there. Sarah, Ed, Eddward, Naz, Jimmy, Kevin, those Kanker girls, and Rolph are all going."

Eddy kicked his nightstand, infuriated. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO GO!" He screamed. "What idiot goes to a summer camp when they're 16 years old?"

Eddy's mother, annoyed at her sons temper, replied into the phone, "The kind of idiot who gets expelled from school for blowing up the Science lab 342 times."

Eddy fumed but tried to keep his cool. He failed miserably. "Fuck you mom. I'm going to camp and I'm probably not coming back." He slammed the phone back down, then plopping down on his circular bed.

"Ugh. It's like she fucking hates me. I mean I'm 16 years old. I shouldn't be going to camp. I should be a counselor at the camp. Maybe I and Double D can find some idiots to scam..." He finished that thought with a smile. He relaxed instantly, trying to fall asleep, but was jolted out of bed by a shrill horn. "Damn camp bus," He muttered under his breath.

He threw some clothes into a bag by his bed and opened his sliding glass door. He stared out and saw the bus, all yellow with the words "Camp New Horizons" Painted in black colors.

A horn honked and a cheery female voice, "Come on camper! We have to get to camp soon or Uncle John--Eh—Herman--Eh who's the owner of this camp?"

A bored female voice said "Jeffrey Dahmer." The driver yelled out the window, "Before Jeffrey Dahmer gets mad."

Eddy heard snickering from inside the bus.

"You gotta be kidding me," He said, smiling and running to the bus. He climbed up the steps and flashed his best smile at the naïve bus driver, who greeted back with a warm smile. He walked down the aisle, but Kevin shot his foot out, causing Eddy to trip over said foot.

The bus driver looked back and yelled at Kevin, "Hey! That wasn't very nice! If I catch you doing that while you're at camp I'm sending you straight home!"

Kevin sneered, "Yeah. Whatever." He glanced down at Eddy, "Get off my foot dork." Eddy stuck his middle finger up at him.

Eddy got up and walked to the back of the bus, plopping down next to Edd. "Greetings Eddy," Edd cheerily exerted.

"Save it Sockhead. I've got a headache." Edd clicked his tongue and reached into his duffel bag and pulled out some Tylenol.

"Here, this'll make it all better," He said in a motherly tone.

Eddy grumbled and took the pill. He then leaned back and listened to the bus rumble on out of the cul-de-sac and out of Peach Creek.

"Welcome to Happiness; population, everyone but me." Eddy spat out bitterly.


	2. Meet Counselor Maria

Chapter 2: Meet Counselor Maria.

Summary: The Eds and Company meet notorious serial killer Angela Baker, who happens to be their counselor.

Warnings: Craziness and slight language.

Disclaimer: Read last chapter's Disclamer.

--

Edd eyed the counselor who was driving the bus. She seemed to be a little too happy about camp, but that didn't bother him because he figured she took a lot of anti-depressants before boarding/driving the bus of misfits.

In fact, all of the staff that were aboard the bus either looked wary or crazy. "They have good reason to be though," Edd thought to himself.

He had done research on this camp the week before he found out he had to go. He found out in 1987 there was a brutal murder spree when the camp was named Rolling Hills that apparently lasted a week, and was carried out by notorious mass murderer Angela Baker, a killer who had at just 14 carried out a brutal series of murders in 1983 at nearby Camp Arawak.

A year later the camp had been sold to a couple, Herman and Lily Miranda. They changed the name to Camp New Horizons, hoping for a fresh start. But sadly, the campers that went in the fall of '88 would suffer the same fate as the previous ones did. This time though, two people had survived, one mortally wounding Angela.

In 1991, Angela escaped the mental institution and according to legend began living at the old, abandoned campgrounds, which became the home of yet another brutal massacre in 1992. Four locals were murdered and an amnesiac by the name of Allison went missing, presumed dead.

Angela's whereabouts are still not known, the site said. In 2003 there had been an E! News Investigates episode about the mass murderer, including interviews with survivors of her wrath, including her former camp counselor Diane, and Rolling Hills Massacre survivor Molly Nagle. The two survivors of the New Horizons Massacre refused to do an interview, believing Angela to be alive.

The counselor asked the man behind her to take the wheel. He did so and she stood up, put her hands on her hips and smiled at everyone, standing in the front of the middle row.

"Hello Campers! My name is Maria. You may refer to me as Counselor Maria. I hope we all have a good time at Camp New Horizons, and I hope I don't have to ki-eh...send any of you home."

Naz leaned over to Kevin who obviously wasn't paying attention to her and whispered in his ear, "Did she almost just say kill? That bitch is Loony Tunes."

Kevin rolled his eyes but chuckled. He didn't like paying attention to Naz, but it was better to keep up a front than let everyone try to figure out that he's a fag. Angela/Maria gave them both dirty looks.

"Anything you'd like to say to everyone else Naz?" Angela said in a domineering tone of voice

Naz smiled in a cockily, Ally sort of way. "No mam. I was just telling Kevin here how Loony Tunes you are."

Rolph decided to speak up, "Blonde haired whore woman. This counselor is a woman to respect. You do not disrespect her and say she is a Toon of the Loony, because she is not. If anything, you are a Toon of the Loony."

Angela/Maria smiled at Rolph. "Thank you Mr. Rolph." She turned her gaze back to the rest of the bus, and Edd's blood ran cold.

He knew there was something wrong with this woman. There just had to be.


End file.
